


Together in our heads

by Whateversoulsaremadeof



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Pupcake - Freeform, riskaaaay, smuuuut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whateversoulsaremadeof/pseuds/Whateversoulsaremadeof
Summary: Set towards the end of Season 4, Episode 06 (you know, the dance, the drama!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry guys, did it again...  
> It's only short and not proof read but figured I'd share just in case we get horror tomorrow.

Patsy watched as Nurse Crane and Dr Tuner ran out of the room after the boy. Turning her attention to Delia she raised an eyebrow. Delia understood what Patsy was thinking without a hesitation. It was exactly the kind of distraction they could take advantage of.  
“Apologies, I just need to tot off to the ladies.” Patsy whisked herself away from the group with a quick sweep of her red polka dot dress.

Once inside the stall she took a deep breath in preparation. She’d only done this once before. It was one of Delia’s crazy ideas when they were in training at the London. The day Patsy had discovered probably the only perk of falling in love with another woman was being able to duck to the bathroom together without raising suspicion. Luckily for them now, no one else was in the tiny bathroom. She heard the creak of the outside door and the familiar step of Delia in the heels. Delia, her Delia, always took corners a little slower and almost double tapped on her left foot when she was wearing heels. She didn’t have the countless hours of books stacked on her head that Patsy had to endure in finishing school. 

Patsy quickly swung the stall door open and pulled Delia inside with her. Her cheeks flushed as Delia looked up at her and she refastened the latch.  
“Why fancy seeing you here Miss Mount” Delia smirked. “I just came in to touch up my lipstick.”  
“Please do be quiet Miss Busby; we wouldn’t want to draw attention”  
Patsy lent down and pressed her lips onto Delia’s, resting her hands on the curve of Delia’s waist. She could taste the liquor they had shared earlier, and smell the sweat from dancing faintly behind Delia’s perfume. It was intoxicating. She pulled Delia closer, lowering the grip on her waist to grasp her backside. She could feel the electricity in their kiss as it deepened and Delia pushed her tongue deeper into her mouth. Hours of alcohol, dancing and flirting had been building up to this and the knot in Patsy stomach twisted and sent a rush of blood to her groin.

Delia had her arms wrapped around Patsy’s neck, she was being careful not to run her fingers through Patsy’s hair as they kissed. She wanted to grab fists full of the perfect red locks but was cautious as to how vulnerable they were. They had Trixie and Barbara waiting outside for them and anyone else that could walk in to use the facilities. With want in her eyes, Patsy shifted her weight onto Delia and pressed her hard against the wood of the stall. Gently pinning her in place Patsy pushed her leg between Delia’s. She rocked herself against the thigh, feeling the heat grow inside her.

Feeling impatient, knowing they didn’t have much time, Patsy fumbled with the petticoats under Delia’s skirt. She managed to ruffle them all up into one hand and hold them against the stall as her other hand pushed urgently into Delia’s pants. Patsy let out a heavy sigh as she made contact with the hot, wet mess.  
Delia moaned into her neck, “Oh, Pats you’re wonderful”  
“Quiet please darling” Patsy muttered back into Delia’s dark hair as she pressed two fingers inside of her. She curved her long fingers inside feeling the muscles contract around her and quickened her pace, each thrust a little deeper than the last. Delia breathed into her neck, short and quick breaths, each in time with her movement.  
“If we can’t dance together… at least let me… enjoy… this” Delia managed to get out through quickened breaths.  
Patsy slowed her pace and teased her fingers lightly over Delia before each slow entry inside of her again. She looked down and her mouth curved into a half smile as she watched Delia’s face change each time she made contact with a certain sensitive spot. Her hips buckled and an involuntary grunt escaped Delia.  
“Enjoying this?” Patsy smirked, lingering her fingers longer over the spot and rubbing softly against the small bundle of nerves.  
With that Delia’s mouth opened and eyes fluttered as she gripped harder to Patsy’s shoulders and buried her face into the red polka dots covering Patsy’s breast. Patsy pressed herself once more into Delia, feeling the waves of her muscles tightening around her fingers. Delia twitched and bit hard against Patsy’s clavicle, suppressing her need to call out. Delia held tight to Patsy for what seemed like an eternity.  
“Wow” Patsy whispered softly to her. 

Suddenly her demeanour changed.  
“Yes, well you definitely do need to touch up your lipstick” Patsy said as she pulled Delia’s underwear back into place. She placed a quick kiss on Delia's forehead before releasing her dress and ducking quickly out of the stall.


End file.
